Expectant Time
by Riah-chan
Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone.  Final chapter-ish thing.
1. Week 2

Title: Expectant Time

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Tashigi/Zoro, Tashigi/Smoker (sort of)

Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone.

Spoilers: Mentions of many things before the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

Week 2

It wasn't regret that Tashigi was feeling as she got out of her hotel room bed, still hung over from the previous night. Her judgment had been impaired by the alcohol but not so much that she would have changed her decisions. She stretched, walking over to the mirror and probing her hips to feel for the marks that she knew would be there. He had been rough, but no rougher than she had wanted. She remembered him leaving during the night, mumbling something to him about getting his swords next time, and the snort as he waved goodbye.

Their actions the previous night, from drunken confrontation at the bar, to ill-timed stumble in to personal space, to their return to her room and after, would not change their interactions in the future. She would still seek to take the swords from the unjust and hunt his crew. He would still be a pirate in the eyes of all. But, that night, they had both felt wanted and needed.

She showered and gathered her belongings quickly, knowing the Marine transport would leave just after dawn. And, when she watched Water 7 recede in the distance, she knew that her feeling was not regret. But, maybe it could be hope.

Week 3

Tashigi returned to Commodore Smoker's side scarcely a day before news of the Strawhat's actions at Enies Lobby reached the ship. The bounties were issued shortly after. Back in her own quarters, she had to laugh. They never did things by halves. The new bounty poster replaced the old as she tried to repress the flare of not-quite-hope in her chest.

Week 7

The nervous, queasy feeling had not gone away as Tashigi gathered with the other Marine troops in preparation for the execution. It only became stronger as the scheduled time came closer and she listened to the Fleet Admiral's speech about Portagas D. Ace's true heritage. She ignored it as the fighting started and continued. It wasn't until the end, when the exhaustion of the day hit her, when her sense of Justice was shaken, and when the smell of burning flesh finally penetrated her consciousness, that she threw up.

Week 10

The smell haunted her the entire time they stayed at Marineford. Even a week after the battle, when everyone around her no longer smelled it, it followed Tashigi. That, combined with fatigue and her normal clumsiness, led her to have more accidents than normal. After the third fall of the day, she let some of the men convince her to see one of the headquarters' doctors. They poked and prodded and didn't give any advice more concrete than to get more rest. When Smoker came to announce that they were leaving for A5 the next day, Tashigi could have kissed him. If her weren't her CO. And sort of like family. So she wouldn't really have kissed him but she was grateful nonetheless.

Week 12

"Oi, Tashigi! Get in here!"

Lieutenant Tashigi followed her commanding officer's voice into his office where he, novelly, sat behind his new desk. As she came in he tossed her an opened envelope.

"The results of your medical exam back at Headquarters caught up to you,'" said Smoker as Tashigi pulled out a few papers.

"Results? I thought they were just patching me up after the battle," she responded as she unfolded the papers. Her brow furrowed and she felt unsettled.

"Apparently they did some blood tests since you were getting sick all the time."

Tashigi breathed in deeply and, as she skimmed the words on the paper, all she could focus on was the lack of smoke in the air. The scent of burning tobacco, which had been ever-present since her first posting was gone. Even more unsettled, she stopped breathing as she scanned the words, "…blood tested positive for hCG. Recommend light duty for the duration of pregnancy."

The world started to go black and, from a distance, she heard her CO yell, "Don't go fainting on me now!" A billow of smoke caught her and eased her into a chair. Tashigi sat for a few moments, trying to return her breathing to normal and bring the world back in to focus. When she had collected herself, she looked up to find Smoker looking at her.

"So you weren't trying to hide this from me."

"No sir. But it, ah, makes sense with the symptoms I've been experiencing." She thought back to the fatigue, nausea, and other symptoms that she had been attributing to recent stress. Her mind started swimming until it was pulled back by a question she didn't know she had been dreading.

"How long?"

She felt the bile rising and put her head in her hands as she flashed back to the drunken haze and heat and muscles and hands that were the only possible cause for the current situation. She didn't realize how long she was silent until she heard Smoker's rare completely serious tone.

"Lieutenant, how long?"

The only possible time recently was that once. She let out a breath, looked up at his face, and responded, "Since Water 7, sir." She watched as comprehension dawned across his face.

"Well damn. I was hoping it wasn't that."

"Yes, sir."

A pause in speaking thickened the air between them.

"You going to keep the kid then?"

That was a very good question and she was very happy that she was already sitting down. But, it was one that took her less than a second to answer. She nodded her head firmly. Back in Water 7, she had made the decision to spend the night and this was a consequence that she was willing to accept.

Smoker chewed thoughtfully on his cigars for a moment before speaking again.

"I looked up the regs on pregnant Marines… it says you can leave honorably if you want. You gonna stay or go?"

This answer came as quickly as the one before it.

"I'll be staying, sir."

"Good. You have some service restrictions while you're pregnant." He proffered the open book to her. "Follow them to the T."

Tashigi nodded and took the regulation manual for further study. They were silent for a few moments more. Tashigi could feel the weight of her CO's stare. She wanted to speak and reassert to both of them that she was still the same officer that she had been this morning but her words seemed to have fled her.

Smoker broke the heavy silence by leaning forward and speaking to her in a voice so low that she barely heard it.

"There's been no word on that crew since they went up against that Shichibukai six weeks ago. Just the captain and he's gone to ground after his crazy stunt. Official word from the World Government is that they are dead… but we know how reliable their official word is."

Tashigi looked him in the eye and responded with an equally low voice, "We will still be looking for them."

Smoker nodded. "Yeah. We will."

Tashigi took that as a queue that she was dismissed and had begun to rise when Smoker raised a hand to stop her. She paused and looked at him questioningly.

"One last thing. I've been thinking about this all morning and the most important thing is that you don't let on anything that can track this kid to the father. The way they were going on at Marineford about executing a kid because of who the father is… that isn't Justice."

Tashigi nodded and pondered that for a moment when another thought occurred to her. It caused her to screw up her face like she had smelled something bad. "Unless I come out and name a father, half the people are going to assume it's yours."

Smoker's face mirrored hers and showed that he had not considered that. He gestured in the air as if brushing away the thought. "Whatever. That doesn't matter. It's better than the alternative. Just be careful."

Tashigi nodded, rose, and walked out the door. Oh, how she hoped this baby did not have green hair.

Author's Note: Regarding the timeline, for the purpose of this story, Tashigi was in Water 7 on official errands until the early morning of the day of the first attempt on Iceburg's life and left before the news got out. The previous night was Luffy and Usopp's fight. The aftermath made certain Strawhat pirates have a great desire to go out and get really, really drunk.

The week number has to do with how far along in pregnancy Tashigi is. Funny fact: Because of how they calculate the due date, most women are considered 2 weeks along when they actually get pregnant.

Thank you so much to gure for beta reading this! You helped so much!


	2. Week 16

Title: Expectant Time Chapter 2

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Tashigi/Zoro, Tashigi/Smoker (sort of)

Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone.

Spoilers: Mentions of many things before the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

Week 16

Tashigi felt like she was being stalked. Not by any one person. No, that would be easy to put a stop to. Once word of her pregnancy got around, it seemed like every soldier on base was watching her every move. She couldn't count the number of times this week that some young shipman had opened the door for her while gazing at her with sparkles in their eyes. Or, had what she was carrying taken out of her hands and her errand run for her. And, every single time she had stumbled, someone had rushed to catch her before it could turn into an actual fall.

It was driving her crazy. She had worked too hard for too long to have them treating her like some delicate thing now! She was barely even showing!

All of this made Tashigi want to push them, herself and the men, harder in daily training. She could no longer participate in foreknown combat activities but she could make sure that all of the soldiers were as prepared as possible. All exercises and drills now had to be performed faster, harder, and more accurately. Pushing them would have been much more satisfying if it didn't make the men gaze at her with even more sparkling admiration.

The last straw was when Smoker caught her while they were walking. A large group of the men had seen. As the billow of smoke righted her to her feet, Tashigi glanced toward the onlookers. The sparkling admiration took on an impish tint and she could see things… occurring to them. This was made worse when Smoker put his hand on her shoulder to lead her back toward their destination. She looked at him in confusion and saw him looking back at her with determination in his eyes. Then he smirked. Smirked!

"Come on, Lieutenant. Let's get you back to the office where you can sit down."

Tashigi mentally swore a blue streak and bit her tongue to keep from cursing at her CO. When she finally did let loose on a group of petty officers in the mess who practically danced around her, pulling out her chair and offering to get her food, the men started sharing commiserating looks about dealing with pregnancy tempers. They began giving Smoker sympathetic glances (when he absolutely, absolutely could not see… they weren't suicidal.) And, when it was back to the training ground, the sparkle in their eyes seemed to have doubled.

Week 19

Tashigi came back to the office after her weekend to find her desk covered in books. Again. How many books about pregnancy and babies did a woman need? Shuffling through the stacks, she looked for any that she didn't already have from last week's load. Or the load before that. Who was sending all of them? Some came with notes or engravings but half of them had nothing attached. It was like everyone she had ever met was sending her advice. Sighing, she kept the ones addressed to her and the ones that were new. The rest would get donated to the local hospital.

Ah! There was one about maternity yoga! That one might be useful.

Week 20

A new picture frame sat on Tashigi's desk perched on a stack of baby books. It had, displayed for all to see, an ultrasound picture. The pink lettering on the bottom was labeled "#1 Daughter."

Week 24

"Hina is curious."

Tashigi glanced up from her paperwork to the waiting officer seated on the couch.

"About what, ma'am?" she responded automatically.

"About how true the scuttlebutt she has been hearing lately about Lieutenant Tashigi is."

Tashigi's face burned as she tried to calm herself and respond as coolly as she could. She had been dreading the possibility of this conversation ever since the rumors had started. Black Cage Hina was one of Smoker's oldest comrades and knew him well enough to tell that he would not normally be inclined to spend time with his second-in-command in a way that would produce a child. Usually, Tashigi really admired her CO's friend but Hina could be a relentless in finding out information. Knowing she couldn't put it off forever, she still tried to stall for time. "You'll have to be more specific… there's a lot of that going around right now."

Hina raised a perfect eyebrow and gave Tashigi a look. "Hina means the rumors that tell the identity of Tashigi's child's father."

"Ahhh…" Stall more! "You'll still have to be more specific… there's a lot of those too."

Hina's look hardened. "The ones where~…"

"Oi, Hina! Quit harassing my subordinate! Don't you know she's delicate right now?" Smoker walked into the office with a smirk on his face. He breezed through, purposely ignoring the aura of embarrassed anger tinged with relief that Tashigi was putting out. "Tashigi, why don't you go somewhere else for the rest of the day… you've been pushing yourself too hard and the doc's gonna have your head if you don't take it easy."

Tashigi scarcely kept herself from glaring as she took the dismissal.

Week 24 cont.

Hina left the next day without being able to corner Tashigi again. Smoker had been able to monopolize her time with whatever actual business she had come on. Tashigi breathed a sigh of relief that she would not have to face the other woman for a while. But, that left her with the other business that she had been dwelling on. She waited until the end of the day, when the office was almost deserted, to walk into her CO's office.

"Sir," she said and waited for him to look up.

"Yes, Lieutenant." He looked at her in an annoyed, curious way.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" He nodded. "I have begun to suspect that you are purposely leading those around us to believe that this is your child."

"So you finally figured that out."

"Sir, it's not necessary for you to do that!"

"I think it is Lieutenant. It is very important that they believe that. As long as they have that "knowledge," you will be above suspicion."

"But, sir, the regulations on fraternization…"

"Would only be a problem if our superiors cared to call me out on it. Which I doubt. Scuttlebutt has reached them and the only remarks have been dirty jokes and congratulations."

Tashigi turned red in embarrassment and looked away. "But, sir…"

Smoker stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of his Lieutenant. He reached out and lifted her face up to look at him. In a low voice, he said, "You ain't got nothing to be embarrassed about. You're my subordinate and the best damn officer I got. This is how I can keep you and that kid safe. They believe this, they won't risk messin' with you 'cause that would piss me off. You okay with that?"

Tashigi nodded, her face still red from the embarrassment and the unexpected compliment.

"But if I ever find that dumbass swordsman, I'm beating him unconscious and dropping him off on your doorstep."

With that Smoker left the room. He had a rare smile on his face as he heard his second-in-command laughing after him.

Week 25

When Tashigi found the "And Baby Makes 3" comic illustrating the romantic and family adventures of Smoker, her, and the baby, there was a week-long hunt for the writers and a cursing fit that put all previous tirades to shame. The writers were never found, issue #2 came out a few weeks later, and the men gave Smoker even more (very, very hidden) sympathetic looks. Still, they could only sparkle in their dear Lieutenant's direction.

Author's Note- I picture many of the Marines on base being extremely loyal and having a slight admiring crush on Tashigi. So when they find out about this, they are practically acting like Sanji. I picture this reaction because it would be the one that would drive her nuts the most.

Thank you again to gure for beta reading! You give the best feedback!


	3. Week 30

Title: Expectant Time Chapter 3

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Tashigi/Zoro, Tashigi/Smoker (sort of)

Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone.

Spoilers: Mentions of many things before the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

Week 30

The waddling had started. Tashigi had read that it might happen in several of the baby books but had worked hard so that her body would stay normal as long as possible. She didn't need the men looking at her with pity as she walked the base. It didn't help that she couldn't stay on her feet for as long, even during training sessions. The first time she had to ask for someone else to lead the training had been almost physically painful.

Unknown to her, the black market for pictures had exploded with her waddling. Covert photographers had been following her every move, documenting every back stretch, every pause to lean against a wall, every new nuance was recorded for posterity. The men could not get enough of their "glowing" Lieutenant.

While these photos were the most popular, they were not the most desired. There was an alleged photo of both the CO and second-in-command that was rumored to be so touching as to bring a grown man to tears. The negatives had been destroyed shortly after the first batch of copies was made and anyone who had a copy was said to guard it with their life.

Week 32

Smoker was staring at her stomach again, Tashigi could feel it. She was lying on the office couch with her feet propped up on the end. She had her arm thrown over her face and she had just been pondering a short nap when he had walked into the office.

"What is she doing now, sir?" she mumbled, not bothering to move her arm.

Smoker snorted in response and said, "You do know that the entire side of your stomach is… rippling."

"Aaa… she keeps hitting my ribs."

"It looks… uncomfortable."

Tashigi peeked from under her arm at her CO who was now standing several feet from her in the middle of the room. He was still staring at her stomach. She sighed and reached out the arm that had been covering her face. It was this again. "Give me your hand sir."

Smoker scowled and moved forward, reaching out his hand. Tashigi placed it on her still-moving stomach. 'Really,' she thought as she rolled her eyes, 'all he had to do was ask.'

Smoker continued to scowl and blush as he enjoyed feeling the baby move.

Week 36

"So are you going to keep all that baby crap you're gettin' in the off-base housing or are you going to try to squeeze it in to your quarters here?"

Tashigi looked up from the pile she was trying to stack in the corner of the office. First, it had been the stacks and stacks of books. Now it was clothes and diapers and toys and blankets and things that she didn't even know what they were. It was starting to get crowded in her quarters and the gifts kept coming in.

"The off-base housing is looking more and more appealing, sir."

"Hmph. Good. I'll send some seamen to move your things this afternoon," said Smoker, looking smug.

"But, sir! It's most convenient that I stay here! Aaa… especially since it is a shorter walk." Tashigi blushed a little at the admittance of her current lack of energy.

"You don't have to abandon your quarters here… they'll just get the house ready for you when the baby comes."

Tashigi sighed. "You were just waiting for an excuse to do this, weren't you sir?"

"Heh."

Week 37

"The doc told me you were only supposed to be working half days! Starting last week!"

Tashigi looked up as Smoker slammed into the office with an angry look on his face. He actually looked more angry than normal.

"Sir, I have been working to get the office ready for my maternity leave as well as keep up the training schedule and…"

"Lieutenant! Half days! He said it was important for your health!"

"Really, sir, it's not a big deal… my blood pressure has just been a little high and my feet a little swollen. It's nothing to worry about."

"Lieutenant. Tashigi." She blushed at the use of her name. "The office is gonna survive. The troops will get trained. But you can't work yourself sick."

"I just don't want to cause a burden when I'm gone."

"You're not a burden and you won't be when you're gone. Hell, the staff's probably gonna be trippin' over themselves to have the office perfect for you when you get back."

Tashigi knew what she was supposed to do. She couldn't even put up much fight when her CO was looking so earnest and concerned. Sighing, she said, "Fine… I'll start half days tomorrow."

"Today."

"But, sir!"

"Today… why don't you leave now?"

Tashigi looked at the work on her desk and then back to Smoker. "Yes sir."

Week 39

Tashigi was woken up from her afternoon nap by a sharp knock on her door. Rolling as quickly out of her bunk as possible, she waddled slowly to her door. When she opened it, she found one of the office petty officers looking nervous outside it.

"Lieutenant Tashigi, ma'am! I have a message from Rear Admiral Smoker," the young man said as he saluted.

Tashigi couldn't hold back a yawn. "Yes?"

"He wished me to inform you of a visiting Admiral. He also asked me to escort you to your off-base quarters."

Tashigi looked at the petty officer in confusion. "Off-base? Who is visiting?"

"Admiral Akainu, ma'am! May we go?"

The blood left Tashigi's face and she began to feel light headed. She leaned against the doorway and nodded. Feeling winded already, she allowed the young man to lead her slowly through the back hallways. She was going to need to trust Smoker to take care of this.

Week 40

"Hey! Baby! You can come out now!" Tashigi poked her stomach and sighed. She was getting bored. She was nesting. She was getting sick and tired of the men following her and asking if she needed anything! After spending several days last week confined to her quarters during the admiral's visit, officially "under the weather," the men had been doting on her even more. She was surprised they hadn't offered to carry her. Tashigi started poking her stomach again. "Really, you can come out."

Week 41

Tashigi had been feeling contractions all morning. She thought nothing of it because she had been feeling contractions all week. She still waddled through her half-day of work. She still gave orders. She still made sure that the office was in a ready state in case she couldn't come back the next day. (Oh, she hoped she wasn't coming back the next day!) It wasn't until the last half hour of her shift that the contractions intensified to anything that she was distracted by. Then she felt a wetness spread on her chair.

'Aaa… I should probably go send someone to get the doctor,' she thought breathing through the most recent contraction.

The next person into the office was the ensign set to relieve her. When she explained the situation, she couldn't understand all the excitement. She just needed a little help to the doctor. She just breathed through the next contraction until someone came to their senses.

6 hours later

When all was said and done, labor over, blood and other bodily fluids cleaned up, Tashigi held her sleepy baby. Dark hair peeked from under a little hat and a little red hand flexed as she breathed in and out. Looking at Smoker sitting in a chair next to the bed, Tashigi offered, "Would you like to hold Suzume, sir?"

Smoker looked slightly panicked but smiled. "Yeah, hand the kid over."

Tashigi gently shifted the baby to her CO's arms and watched as he cuddled her to his chest. Little did they know that someone had snapped a picture of the scene.

Author's Note- This chapter didn't want to come out until I was super tired. I'd been poking at it for a week before some of the scenes started shaping up. Chapter 5 is almost done though. It's good to know that my brain prioritizes. Thank you so much to gure for beta reading!


	4. 3 Months

Title: Expectant Time Chapter 4

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Tashigi/Zoro, Tashigi/Smoker (sort of)

Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone.

Spoilers: Mentions of many things before the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

3 Months

"Woman, cover yourself up!"

Tashigi looked up as Smoker entered the room through the open door. She sat behind the desk, nursing Suzume with one arm and checking over paperwork with other. "Sir, the baby had pushed it off."

Smoker was slightly red and looking just over his second-in-command's head. "You are supposed to lock the door then!"

Tashigi sighed and responded, "I tried sir. But Vice Admiral Garp managed to break through."

"Bwahahaha~! You need to appreciate nursing woman's full beauty while it lasts!"

Smoker looked vaguely disgusted as he turned to see the retired Vice Admiral sitting on the small office couch, laughing heartily with tea and rice crackers set beside him. He glared and asked, "What are you doing here unannounced?"

Garp laughed again and responded, "We were in the area and Coby and Helmeppo wanted to come see the baby! They ran off when they saw the kid was feeding! Didn't appreciate the natural beauty! Bwahahaha~!"

Tashigi set down her pen and used that hand to rub the spot just above her eye that had just begun twitching. She turned to the side, adjusted the now-sleeping baby, and began readjusting her clothes. "Now that Rear Admiral Smoker is here, maybe you can be about your business, Vice Admiral Garp?"

"That's a good idea! Come with me, Smoker. We've got a few things to discuss!"

Tashigi breathed a sigh of relief as the Vice Admiral left the office. She set the baby in the bassinette by her desk. Maybe she could get some work done this afternoon. Then she heard a voice from the hallway.

"Lieutenant Tashigi? Is it safe to come in now?"

"Yes, Coby. Come in."

The young Warrant Officer came in followed by Helmeppo. They had both grown since she had seen them the previous year.

"Sorry about the interruption earlier… the Vice Admiral doesn't really pay attention to things like locked doors…"

"That's okay. I know it's not your fault. Please don't talk too loudly… Suzume just fell asleep."

"Ahhh… we'll try to be quiet."

Both young men came to look inside the bassinette. Suzume was sprawled out on her back with her arms and legs spread out haphazardly. She was dressed in a little blue dress with a matching bow in her dark blue peach fuzzy hair. She has a little scowl on her face as she slept.

"She's very beautiful, ma'am," said Coby, leaning forward to get a closer look. Helmeppo echoed his sentiments from a little farther away.

"Thank you," responded Tashigi smiling. "What brings all of you here? We didn't hear anything of this trip before you got here."

Coby and Helmeppo exchanged a look and Coby seemed to draw the shortest straw. He sighed and spoke. "Vice Admiral Garp has a lot of time on his hands now that he has no official duties and seems to have decided that Rear Admiral Smoker needs… training."

Tashigi couldn't keep the amused look from her face. "Really?"

Helmeppo chimed in, "He's been telling us all about it the entire trip here!"

"I'm not sure how that will go over…"

That was when they heard a loud "BOOM" and loud laughter coming from the direction of the training ground. Coby and Helmeppo took on looks of admiring embarrassment and Tashigi could only snort as she began rubbing the her forehead again.

Coby took that moment to speak again. "We're here officially to observe training on the base… but, I think, if you don't mind, that the Vice Admiral would like for us to train with you while we are here."

Tashigi smiled at the younger men. "That would be nice… I've been slacking on my training lately."

Month 4

The base had learned to endure Vice Admiral Garp's training methods for their CO. These methods seemed to be something like "Attack him at every possible opportunity until he developed haki to defend from Iron Fist." The results were very mixed; the CO crankier than normal and the base had many more potholes and broken walls than it had the previous month.

Tashigi was enjoying her return to hard training. Between rededicating herself to leading the base's soldiers' training and daily sessions with Coby and Helmeppo, she had quickly regained the fighting level she'd had before getting pregnant. It was even fun to train with the two young men. She had many things to teach them and they, in turn, began teaching her some of the techniques that they had learned under Vice Admiral Garp.

All in all, training was enjoyable. Unless Smoker was ambushed in the office.

"Dammit, Garp! I have work to do!" Boom!

Month 5

Two months into their stay, Tashigi, Coby, and Helmeppo were training on a grassy area just behind the base. Coby was once again trying to teach Tashigi the technique for Soru. It was a day without the regular babysitter so Suzume was with them, lying on a blanket next to Helmeppo. He decided to try to hold her. She had taken to Coby almost instantly but every time he tried…

"Ma'am! She spat up on me again!"

Month 6

"Thank God they are gone!"

Smoker and Tashigi were at the Marine port watching Garp's ship sail into the distance. Tashigi adjusted Suzume in her sling to move her little arm in a wave.

"But, we're both stronger now, sir."

"Hmph… we'll see about that the next pirate ship we meet."

Tashigi nodded with determination. Then she shook her head. "Thank goodness I don't have to listen to any more parenting advice! Who would leave their child in the jungle?"

Smoker shook his head in response. "I almost feel pity for Strawhat."

Month 7

At home, Tashigi was finally giving in to all of the baby book advice and moving Suzume into the crib in her own room. The room was nice. Some of the men from base had decorated it for her. It was purple and gray with little swords and seagulls decorating the walls. She thought it was sweet that they had put that much in to decorating it. It was a nice room… she just felt lonely sleeping in hers without Suzume's breathing nearby. She found herself waking in the night just to go check on the baby and watch her sleep. How had she slept before she had her?

Month 9

When Suzume began crawling and then cruising, Tashigi felt like she couldn't let go of her without her disappearing. She also squirmed a lot when she was being held or in the baby sling. Play-yards only worked when she was where they were. It caused Tashigi a lot of stress whenever she had the baby anywhere other than home, the babysitter's, or the office.

Smoker had noticed her distress and had taken to carrying Suzume in smoke whenever the three were together. This happened to be Suzume's favorite activity and she giggled uncontrollably as she bounced around in the cloud. She would reach for Smoker whenever she saw him and started asking for "Mo-mo" very soon after she started asking for "Ma-ma."

The men had developed a habit of stopping whatever they were doing to watch whenever they had heard the giggling pass them.

Month 12

Tashigi hadn't been planning a very elaborate birthday party for Suzume. Just a few people at home with a cake and a few refreshments. When the men surprised her with a party for Suzume, she was touched (and a little embarrassed.)

Month 15

Lieutenant Tashigi gasped out loud when the priority mail carrier bird dropped off the news. The Strawhats had reformed and had departed Sabaody Archipelago for the New World! Not even stopping to read more, she rushed in to Smoker's office to show him the news.

"Rear Admiral! They're back!"

Smoker smiled. "Send out orders to the fleet. We're gonna be ready when they get here!"

Tashigi nodded and headed to the communications room. 'I'll see you soon, Roronoa.'

…

Author's Note: A busy week at work and a sick baby kept this one from being written sooner. It was fun to write. It was hard not to put everything Garp says in capslock. I want to show more of what is going on when Tashigi is not around… I think I may do a 50 sentence challenge set for this fic after I actually finish it. Hmmm… Thank you so much to gure for beta reading this… I made it hard this time.


	5. 16 Months Part 1

Title: Expectant Time Chapter 5

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Tashigi/Zoro, Tashigi/Smoker (sort of)

Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone.

Spoilers: Mentions of many things before the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

Month 16 part 1

Tashigi walked through the street pushing a stroller where Suzume was sleeping. She'd just hung a thin blanket off of the shade to keep the light out. The toddler would sleep through almost any noise, including the swishing and clunking of the shopping bags hanging around the stroller, but if the light got to her before she was ready to wake up, Tashigi would have a tired and very cranky child to deal with for the rest of the afternoon. That was something she definitely did not want. It was her first full day off in over a week, since Smoker had gone out on the ship. Most of the captains under him had also left with the fleet, leaving the running of the base to her in their absence. While she missed running off half-cocked with her CO, being the acting head of a large base had its challenges.

She stopped for a moment to stretch her arms and breathe in the warm air. It was definitely nicer to be out enjoying a day of shopping with her daughter than it was to be cooped up in the office. That is why she rolled her eyes when her baby dendenmushi began to signal. Sighing at the interruption, she straightened her sun hat and answered with a, "Yes?"

"Lieutenant Tashigi! Sorry to interrupt you but we have important news!"

Tashigi glanced around the street as she responded, "Then please let me know what it is."

Coming around a corner from a side street, she saw out of the corner of her eye, a flash of green which almost made her miss the answer from the office.

"The Strawhat Pirates! Their ship has been spotted at one of the civilian ports!"

Tashigi felt her breath quicken as she turned to see a man she had not seen in over two years. He was meandering down the street in her general direction but was still a good ways off. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and gave several quick orders.

"Let all patrols know that they are to recon only and not to confront any of the Strawhat Pirates directly unless there is immediate danger to Marines or civilians. At our current staffing, we would be hard pressed to challenge them. Gather intelligence only. Please update me as soon as you find the locations of any crew members."

"Yes, sir! Please keep yourself and Suzume safe until you return to base."

~click~

Tashigi furrowed her brow at the now-inert dendenmushi. Did they think she couldn't take care of herself? Shaking her head, she refocused herself on the approaching man. He was still walking slowly and did not seem to have noticed her yet. Knowing she could not be seen with him, she thought for a moment. Then she took off her hat and started pushing the stroller on a course to intercept him. When she got close, he saw her and had a moment of recognition. She put up a hand to keep him from speaking, put her hat on his head, and said, "Follow me."

He snorted and must have decided to play along because he actually followed her down a side street. They walked without speaking for several minutes until Tashigi finally led him down a vacant alley, through a back gate, and into a small, well-tended yard.

Tashigi finally turned around to face him, her light blue sunhat looking very out of place on his head. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She gestured to a couple of chairs under a patio and said, "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Zoro looked at her incredulously and responded, "Sake if you've got it."

"No alcohol here," she said as she pushed the covered stroller under the shade and opened the patio door.

"Then, whatever you've got is fine."

Tashigi went inside and poured a two glasses of cold barley tea.

"So, do you often kidnap people and offer them drinks?"

She put a juice box on a tray with the glasses and went back outside. Setting it down on the table, she responded, "I can't be seen with you and we need to talk."

He took the glass and drank deeply, waiting for her to continue. She sat down and sipped her drink.

"First things first, what is you crew's intention here? Your history with Marine bases is not good."

"We're not here for a fight. We just want to pick up some supplies while the log pose sets."

"Hmph… you had better not start fights. Rear Admiral Smoker will be very angry if he finds out you were messing up his island while he was gone."

"He'd just be mad that he missed fighting Luffy."

Both paused to take a drink of their tea.

"Your hair got longer."

Tashigi startled and reached to touch the ends of her hair. It now reached past her shoulders.

"Aaa… I didn't even notice it was growing and then it was this long." She glanced at his face. "You have a new scar."

"More than one."

He looked her in the eyes. She felt her stomach clench and a heat begin to rise in her chest.

"You've gotten stronger," he continued. "I can tell just by how you move."

She blushed and replied, "You have too."

Under his scrutiny, Tashigi found herself at a loss for words. How could she tell him about the last two years? It could be so easy but the words were not coming out as they continued to look at each other. Then, she heard a rustling coming from the stroller.

Zoro seemed to notice it too. "What's in the cart?"

Well, since words were failing her, actions would have to do. She turned in her chair and removed the blanket from the stroller. She could see Zoro's eyebrows rise as she unbuckled her sleepy little girl. Pulling the yawning toddler on to her lap, Tashigi said, "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Zoro gaped as he saw the little girl finish her yawn and her features settle into a very familiar tired scowl.


	6. 16 Months Part 2

Title: Expectant Time Chapter 6

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Tashigi/Zoro, Tashigi/Smoker (sort of)

Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone.

Spoilers: Mentions of many things before the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

* * *

Month 16 part 2

_Zoro gaped as he saw the little girl finish her yawn and her features settle into a very familiar tired scowl._

"What the hell!"

"Language!" Tashigi glared. "This is Suzume, my daughter." She cuddled the little girl who reached out towards the juice. Tashigi handed her the opened juice box. "Suzume, do you want to play with your toys in the grass?"

"Yes!" The little girl seemed to have lost any residual sleepiness and hurried to the side of the yard where several toys were set out. She promptly stumbled down next to them with her juice.

Tashigi leaned back in her chair and took another drink of her tea.

Zoro watched Suzume drink her juice and then drop it to crawl after a ball. Her short, dark hair spiked in the back in a way that made him reach back and touch his own. When she started tapping her hands on the ball and giggling at the sounds it made, he managed to tear his eyes away and look at Tashigi. She was watching him, looking nervous, and waiting for his reaction.

"She's my daughter too," he stated with certainty. She nodded and he felt his breath leave him. He wanted to ask when and how but he knew the answer to those. He couldn't even think of what to ask so he stated the obvious. "She's… cute. Her name's Suzume?"

Tashigi's eyes were starting to get a little misty. "Yeah. I thought she should have some of your name in hers."

Zoro couldn't help but feel touched. He continued to watch her play. "Will you tell me about her?"

Tashigi smiled tentatively and started to fill him on the basic facts; birthday, favorite foods, first word, and all the other things that young parents loved to talk about. Zoro let the words flow over him, taking note of some random facts occasionally, and saw Tashigi's smile turn softer as she continued talking. After a bit, she stopped talking and the two sat, just watching the little girl play. She played with the ball for a while before moving on to a bucket then picked up a short stick and ran up to her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Practice!"

Suzume swung the stick down in an approximation of a basic katana stroke. Zoro raised his eyebrows.

"Suzu, practice with Mommy is after dinner and I haven't made it yet," she answered. Then, she glanced at Zoro. "Maybe Mr. Roronoa will practice if you ask please."

Suzume turned to him, smiled a toothy grin, and yelled, "Practice! Please!"

Zoro looked at Tashigi and she made a little shooing motion. "I'll make some food. We missed lunch. Do you want some?"

"Aaa."

"By the way, that's the only move she knows. She usually gets tired after a hundred or so." Tashigi went inside the house.

Zoro took a deep breath and went to stand by the little girl. She looked up at him and smiled wide.

"Practice!"

"Yeah… practice."

It was strange as he drew Wado Ichimonji and held it in front of him. Suzume brought her stick, which he now noticed was a bokken carved to her size, in front of her. Her face became as serious as a toddler could get as she brought it down in front of her. Zoro swung his sword down at the same time. He stayed slow, matching her pace.

The exercise was something that would barely begin to be his warm-up but he found himself with warm, new feelings welling up inside. He had never really considered having a child before today. Everything was focused on his goal. But, here was his child and he was… well, not quite training with her, but the best a child her age could do. It was something he had never hoped for and it was a feeling he wanted to savor.

After 115 reps that he instinctively counted, Suzume dropped to the ground and smiled up at him again. Zoro sat down next to her, sheathing his sword. Suzume reached out, patted his hand and said, "Good job!"

Zoro started laughing and continued to do so until Tashigi came out of the house again. She set a tray with three plates on the table and asked, "What's so funny?" Then she turned to Suzume and kneeled to pick her up. "Did you finish your practice with Mr. Roronoa? Good job!"

Zoro snorted again as he stood up and went to the table. Tashigi pulled a high chair with a tray out of the house and settled Suzume in it.

"It's only sandwiches… I didn't have time to make more," she said apologetically.

"It's fine," Zoro replied as he began to eat. He watched Tashigi balance eating her own food with offering pieces of chicken and fruit to the toddler. Suzume would giggle as she ate them and then reach for her mother's food when she was finished.

It only took the adults a few minutes to finish their food. Tashigi continued to feed Suzume as Zoro thought of how to restart the conversation. After she set the little girl back down to play in the grass, he was saved the trouble when Tashigi looked at him with a slight grin and said, "Rear Admiral Smoker is going to be very angry that he missed your crew."

Zoro raised his eyebrow. "He won't be back soon?"

"He is due back in two days but he's probably heard you are here and will push to get back sooner. The time to set the log pose for this island is only about eleven hours. If you got here this morning, the log pose should be set by evening and you can leave. He'll set out right after you."

"Hmph. He won't catch us."

"Maybe not." Tashigi paused, weighing her words. "He's very angry with you. He may attack you instead of your captain if given the chance."

Zoro furrowed his brows and asked, "Why would he be angry with me?"

Tashigi breathed out and looked up as she answered, "Because you weren't here. Because we couldn't find you. Because you're a pirate so you wouldn't have been able to stay around anyway. And, he was here. So he is angry."

"Are you angry?" Zoro felt trepidation as he watched Tashigi consider her answer. There was some new guilt there too, because he hadn't known.

Tashigi looked at him as she finally answered, "No. I was for a while but you can't change what you are any more than I can change what I am. I would have liked you here but you didn't know to come."

"I would have come," he responded without thinking. "I couldn't have stayed but I would have come."

Tashigi took a deep breath before responding. "Everyone believes that Rear Admiral Smoker is Suzume's father." She looked at her hands, now folded in her lap. "When I became pregnant, they all just assumed. And we encouraged it."

Zoro was confused. "Why would you do that? Why would he do that?"

"Because it's safer. Because…" Tashigi sighed and clenched her fists. "What do you know about the Battle of Marineford?"

Zoro was further confused by the change in subject. "I know that the Shichibukai were there. It was a huge battle. Luffy's brother and his captain were killed."

Tashigi nodded. "It was a huge battle. Marine headquarters had made plans for a fight with Whitebeard. They weren't expecting your captain and his group. The execution got changed into a free-for-all battle. It should have ended when Fire Fist and Whitebeard were killed. But they kept fighting. It was chaos. Terrible." She shook her head and sighed again. "Your captain may not remember how it ended because he seemed to be in shock. When Fire Fist Ace was freed, he and your captain were pursued by Admiral Akainu. He pursued them. Not because they were pirates and dangerous, but because he wanted to end their bloodlines." Tashigi looked him in the eyes and continued, "If they find out that you are Suzume's father, at the very least, I would be imprisoned for fraternization. I don't think they would kill her… you're not the level of Gol D. Roger or Revolutionary Dragon… but I don't know what they would do to her without me there."

"That won't happen. I won't let it. My crew wouldn't either. "

Tashigi looked at his resolute face. Then back at her clenched fists. "That is good to hear." She sighed again. "I want to tell you to stay away. It would be the safest thing to do. Everyone believes that Smoker is her father. He loves her. She's safe." Tashigi unclenched her hands and flexed them. "But she's your daughter. She should know you. I can't tell you not to see her. But, even talking to you now is so risky."

Zoro nodded then moved in front of her to look her in the eyes. "I can't stay now. My crew needs me and I haven't become the World's Strongest Swordsman yet. But I'll come back. I'll make it safe."

Tashigi looked down and reached a hand to wipe the tears (when did they start?) from under her glasses. She felt a rough hand lift her face and calloused thumb stroke away the tears from under the other eye. Her heart clenched and the almost hope that had been buried there since Water 7 burst through. Her breath froze and time seemed to stop as she stared at his oh-so-close face. Her body seemed to propel itself forward (could she trip while in a chair?) until her lips met his. Before she knew it, she had been pulled against him by strong arms. She embraced back, one hand snaking into the short hair on the back of his head and the other clutching the back of his shirt. The kiss seemed to last forever but end in an instant when the both separated, panting.

Tashigi closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his**. **"This isn't a good idea right now. We need to get you back to your ship and get you guys off this island."

She could feel a rumbling chuckle in response.

"Will you watch Suzume in the yard for a few minutes? I need to call in some orders."

Zoro nodded as Tashigi walked inside the house and then went to sit against the wall next to where Suzume was playing with what looked like a pie tin.

* * *

Author's Note: The next part is mostly done. I like this part... It's been one of my favorites to write. ^_^ Thank you so much to gure for beta reading! Your feedback makes each chapter so much better than it would be if I was left to my own devices.


	7. 16 Months Part 3

Title: Expectant Time Chapter 7

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Tashigi/Zoro, Tashigi/Smoker (sort of)

Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone.

Spoilers: Mentions of many things before the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

Month 16 part 3

Tashigi quickly changed in to her uniform jacket. Then, she woke her baby dendenmushi and called the communications center giving instructions for the patrols that had located members of the Strawhat crew to politely ask them to return to their ship. After informing them that she would escort the first officer herself, she disconnected. She grabbed a bag and sling and walked back out the back door.

She heard Suzume giggling as she walked out and looked around to see the baby standing on Zoro's lap tapping his shoulder with an old pie tin. Zoro was holding Suzume by the waist to keep her steady and talking to her in a low voice as she giggled. Tashigi wanted to stand there and watch longer but forced herself to interrupt.

"It's time to go," she announced as she began wrapping the baby sling around her. Suzume almost fell as she jumped off of Zoro, rushing to her mommy.

"Mommy! Up, up, up!"

Tashigi picked her up and adjusted her into a piggyback position, tightening the fabric to keep the wiggly girl close to her body.

"I could carry her," Zoro offered as Tashigi settled Suzume against her back. Suzume cuddled her shoulder and grabbed a handful of hair as she snuggled in.

Tashigi didn't look up from adjusting her sword-belt as she replied, "That would look suspect in public. I've informed Communications that I'm escorting you so we can walk together but people will wonder if I let a pirate carry my child." When she looked up, he was scowling. "I'm sorry… I'd like you to otherwise."

He waited for her to lead them out of the yard and walked with her out to the street.

"We could kidnap you. Then you wouldn't have to do this."

Tashigi looked at him incredulously. "I don't want to be kidnapped. I like being a Marine. And… it would be selfish to take Suzume into that kind of life."

"I don't know… this life isn't too bad."

"Maybe for someone older. But, what happens when the ship goes in to battle? There are so many ways a baby could be hurt. And, I don't want to get killed and leave her by herself. I don't even go out with the fleet anymore. She needs me with her."

"You don't go out on your ship anymore? How can you pursue your Justice that way?"

Tashigi sighed. "I still pursue it here, just like I did in Loguetown. It was just easier to do when we were traveling."

"Hmph…"

"I still want a real duel with you sometime."

Zoro wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Are you still after my swords?"

"Maybe. I'll decide after we duel for real. Until then, I'll just keep after you."

Zoro snorted. "That doesn't give me much motivation to duel you."

Tashigi blushed and didn't respond. They continued walking until they neared the dock. Tashigi nodded to the Marines standing guard. Zoro waited as she talked to them, keeping an eye on Suzume who had fallen asleep in the sling during the walk. After a few minutes, Tashigi came back to where he was standing.

"It looks like everyone is here but your captain. He's… eating."

Zoro snorted. "We'll be waiting a while then."

That's when they heard a voice calling from the Sunny. "Oi, Marimo! You made it back!"

Tashigi looked up at the ship and saw a blond man leaning against the railing near the gangplank. When he saw her, she could almost see hearts forming in his eyes.

"And who is this vision of loveliness that led you here? Please madam, come aboard and allow me to show you the hospitality that the Thousand Sunny is capable of."

Tashigi stared at him and felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Shut it, Ero-cook!" Zoro yelled. Then he looked at Tashigi and said in a low voice, "You should come aboard for a while anyway."

"I'll stay here, if that's alright."

Zoro stared at her for a moment. "I guess I'll just go take a walk then."

"What!"

"It'll be boring until Luffy gets back… I'll need to entertain myself."

Tashigi started at him hard as he looked back toward town. Feeling her annoyance rise, she glared. "Fine. I'll visit your ship until your captain gets back."

She walked back to the Marines who had been watching the conversation with interest and explained she would be boarding the ship to ensure none of the crew left. Zoro watched them protest and Tashigi reassure them before she turned back to him with another glare. "Let's go."

Zoro followed her up the gangplank where Sanji was noodle-dancing by the time they had climbed on board. Sanji continued to gush in Tashigi's direction as they walked toward the lawn deck where Chopper and Usopp were laying in the sun. Zoro ignored him until he heard Sanji exclaim, "And who is this little one that you are carrying?"

As Tashigi responded with Suzume's name, Zoro could see Sanji looking from Tashigi's face to Suzume's sleeping scowl and then back to Tashigi.

"Oi, Cook. Lay off her."

Sanji then looked at Zoro's face and Zoro could see the blond connecting pieces in that twisted brain of his. Shock bloomed on Sanji's face as he aimed a kick at Zoro's head. "You shitty~!"

"Don't," Zoro cut him off, blocking with the back of his sword. "Don't say anything."

"But!"

"And don't fight with the kid nearby."

Tashigi watched as a fight started and stopped right in front of her in only a few seconds. It took her a moment to process all that happened. Then she started to panic. "Oh my god. You know. How? How'd you figure out so fast?"

Zoro tried to calm her ineffectively. "It's not like he's going to tell anyone."

"That's not going to help her idiot!" Sanji yelled at him and then tried a different tactic. "It's really nothing, Mellorine! While her beauty matches yours, her sleeping face is one that anyone on this crew would recognize. Really, Marimo, I can't believe that something that resembles you can be as beautiful as this young girl."

Tashigi kept herself from hyperventilating and allowed the blond cook to guide her. "Please allow me to escort you to the lounge chairs. They're in the shade so you may rest and I will bring you some delicious refreshment. I'm sure Nami-san will be much better company than this idiot."

Already lounging was Cat Burglar Nami who opened her eyes at the approach. Sanji left with a happy frolic toward what Tashigi assumed was the kitchen.

"Visitors?" Nami sat up and shook out her long hair. "You're that Marine girl."

Tashigi nodded as she set her bag down and began to shift the baby sling. "Lieutenant Tashigi. This is my daughter Suzume," she said making introductions again. She sat down and brought Suzume around to her front so she could undo the sling. Suzume started to make unhappy waking noises as the movement disturbed her sleep.

"What brings you here?"

Tashigi looked back at Zoro hovering over her shoulder. "Your swordsman was being difficult about staying on ship unless I came too."

Nami raised an eyebrow.

As Tashigi brought the baby out of the sling, Suzume blinked sleepily and looked around. Looking up at Zoro, she smiled and giggled. Tashigi sighed and gave in to what Zoro had been wanting since they left her house. Turning, she reached out with the baby. "Here, you can hold her now."

Zoro took her with a smile and was immediately mobbed by other crew members that Tashigi didn't bother to recognize. She lay back and waited for her delicious refreshment.

…..

A couple of hours later, Tashigi did not see the Strawhat Captain coming when he returned. That's to be expected since he fell from the sky.

"Hey! Everyone's already here! Are we ready to go?"

"The log pose is set and the sails are ready so we can go anytime," Nami answered.

"Then I'll be going," Tashigi said walking towards the stairs to the lawn deck where Suzume was playing.

"Hey! You're Smokey's Marine girl! What are you doing here?" Luffy brought his face to hers, examining her.

"Oi, Luffy! We should kidnap her for a while," called Zoro as he walked up to the two.

"Okay! We haven't kidnapped anyone before."

"What the hell!" Tashigi yelled. "I don't want to be kidnapped! Let me off this boat!"

"Shishishi~! That's it! You're coming with us! Let's go!"

At Luffy's order, preparations already made, the anchor was brought up.

"No! A pirate ship is not place for a baby! Let us go!" Tashigi was feeling the return of the twitch she hadn't had since Garp left.

"Oh, hey! There's a baby down with Chopper! Is it coming too?"

"Of course," replied Zoro.

"Great! It'll be an adventure!"

"I don't want an adventure! I want to take my baby home!" She weighed her options. She was on the foredeck. Suzume was playing with the reindeer doctor down below on the grass. There was no way that she would be able to get her baby and jump ship before getting caught. She could see the dock with her panicking soldiers receding as the ship began to catch wind. Some were running to commandeer a nearby ship. They would never make it.

The Strawhats not involved in the conversation were shaking their heads at the futility of arguing with Luffy when he had made up his mind. Then, Zoro piped in again.

"We'll just keep you until the next island. How far away is that?"

"About a week," Nami called from across the deck.

"Okay. We'll give you back in about a week when Smoker comes after us. We'll negotiate safe passage for your return and no one will suspect a thing. Think of it as a vacation." Zoro looked very pleased with himself, as if he had solved some puzzle.

"I don't want a vacation!" Tashigi felt old anger welling up and clenched her jaw. "Why are you doing this?" she ground out, glaring at Zoro.

He looked at her almost softly. "I'm being selfish."

…

Author's Notes: I was planning on ending this chapter very differently. But, it wasn't shaping up and this idea occurred to me on the way to work and kept growing. I hope I can sustain it…


	8. 16 Months Part 4

Title: Expectant Time Chapter 8

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Tashigi/Zoro, Tashigi/Smoker (sort of)

Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone. Now on the Thousand Sunny. Short chapter.

Spoilers: Mentions of many things before the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

"I don't want a vacation!" Tashigi felt old anger welling up and clenched her jaw. "Why are you doing this?" she ground out, glaring at Zoro.

He looked at her almost softly. "I'm being selfish."

Month 16 part 4

Tashigi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and bit back her anger at Zoro. Under the anger, she could possibly admit to being vaguely touched by the gesture. In a very warped way, it could even be seen as sweet. It didn't change the fact that she was angry. Ignoring him for now, she turned and headed down the stairs to where Suzume was obliviously playing. Strawhat bounced past her and crouched down to look at the toddler. Suzume paid him no mind as she rolled on Chopper's tummy. Tashigi noticed Zoro coming up behind her and what seemed like the entire crew watching their captain.

Luffy suddenly stood up and pointed at Suzume. "Where'd the baby come from?"

"She's mine."

When Tashigi heard the second voice speak with her, she wanted to hit her head against a wall.

"Did you understand anything I said about secrecy!" she yelled at the green haired man next to her.

"Sanji already figured it out. Everyone else would soon enough."

With that, Tashigi picked up Suzume, climbed back up the stairs and proceeded to fume while Strawhat Luffy declared a celebration feast.

Tashigi was sitting on the aft deck going through the diaper bag. After calming herself slightly and thinking through her situation, she'd managed to contact her men on the baby dendenmushi before they got out of range. She'd reassured them that she and Suzume were unharmed and that the pirates were planning on returning them. When Strawhat had popped up behind her and started yelling for them to "Say 'hi' to Smokey," she had disconnected.

She had left Zoro to explain about Suzume his crew. It was not a scene she felt like getting involved in. She was still angry and wasn't sure when she would fully cool down. She had so little control over the situation and it was frustrating.

Since finding out about her pregnancy, she had been so cautious with everything she had done. She and Smoker had been on the same wavelength and had planned things so carefully. Zoro threw a monkey wrench into all of her planning. It was so like him and it infuriated her and reminded her of why he pissed her so much every other time they met. He never did what she expected or even what was reasonable! It made her want to bang her head against something really solid.

Unfortunately, she needed to be the reasonable one. Right now, she was trying to figure out what she could do with the toddler supplies she had with her. It's not like they would have a stock of diapers or baby-sized clothes here. She'd dumped out the bag and sorted the contents, which were not as promising as she hoped. If she used something for cloth diapers, Suzume could probably get by wearing the disposable diapers at night. There was another outfit in the bag, as well as a set of romper pajamas, so she could at least change the baby's clothes. Tashigi was shocked to find a brand new dress that someone must have sneaked in there... she kind of wished the anonymous gifts would stop. She was happy to discover a sippy-cup. That would save on some mess. There were also some miscellaneous toys and other odds and ends... she really should clean the bag out sometime.

Sighing, Tashigi rubbed her face. She's sulked long enough. Repacking the bag and picking up Suzume, who was taking another nap under the tree, Tashigi headed down the stairs to face the Strawhat pirates.

…

Author's Notes: I have to apologize for taking so long to get this out and that it is short. Various RL things have happened to cut in to time that I have for writing.(My computer died, had an attempted fix, died again, and got replaced. My hubby found out he is getting laid off at the end of this school year. Work got busier... again. We had to start getting our basement ready for a renter. Lots of stuff. But, summer is here. School is almost out. I will hopefully have more time to write.

Anyone interested in getting extra bits of this story should subscribe to my drabbles, "Bits of Pieces." I've been putting out about one a week and a few are scenes from this story. I've edited them a bit and put them after this author's note but you never know when new one will show up!

…...

Title: Second Kiss

Rating: PG-13

Pairing/Characters: Tashigi/Zoro

Prompt: "First Kiss"

(This would be in Week 2 in Expectant Time.)

The first kiss was an accident. In the seedy Water 7 bar, alcohol made jumping from one action to another much easier. When she had seen him, she made a beeline over to where he was sitting. She was just drunk enough to keep pushing when he obviously wanted to be left alone. He was just morose enough to ignore her until she happened to topple over in to his lap. From there, she wasn't sure who initiated it. All she knew was that her hands were straining to touch as much of him as they could and his were running along her back, holding her flush to his body. When they finally paused for air, Zoro's face was inscrutable but his hands didn't change their tactics. Tashigi leaned in purposefully for a second kiss.

…...

Title: No Advice Like Bad Advice (Preferably, No Advice)

Rating: G

Pairing/Characters: Tashigi, Garp

Prompt: "Advice"

(This story takes place in the middle of Chapter 4 of 'Expectant Time.')

Month 5.5

Tashigi enjoyed her afternoon sessions out on the training field. Today, she was working with Helmeppo while Coby watched the baby sleep in the shade on a blanket. Just as she was demonstrating a particularly good move to the taller blond (it would really help with his leverage), she heard loud laughing and then a cry coming from the direction of the shade.

Tashigi's eyebrow started to twitch in response. Garp. She turned to see the retired Vice Admiral swinging Suzume through the air and making faces at her. Suzume responded by crying louder.

"Sir! Put her down! She was sleeping!"

"Wahahaha~! You should start training this one already! By this age, Luffy could dig his way from under an entire ton of gravel!" Garp punctuated this by swinging the little girl higher. She responded by spitting up on him. Garp looked at his ruined shirt and laughed harder.


	9. 16 Months Part 5

**_Author's Note-_**

_First, I would like to apologize to all of those who have been waiting for more story since I wrote the last partial chapter... I really have been busy. Real life and family come before fic writing and since my own baby became mobile, I can't seem to find the time to finish chapters or connect scene ideas._

_The other problem is that the series has now completely Jossed me. I knew it would happen but I have difficulty writing what I know goes against canon._

_I've never put out a fic that I've left unfinished like this so it has bothered me. But, I can't see myself finishing it anytime in the near-ish future. So, I'm putting out what I do have. The story was outlined and several future scenes written. I even had an omake and some drabbles from previous parts. I hope that these pieces are enjoyable to those that have been following this and can bring closure to the story._

_Again, sorry for not finishing this... but it's taken me 3 weeks to put this together!_

_Thanks you so much for reading!_

**Title: Expectant Time Chapter 9**

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Tashigi/Zoro, Tashigi/Smoker (sort of)

Summary: Tashigi faces the consequences of some actions. She does not face them alone.

Spoilers: Mentions of many things before the time-skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

**Month 16 part 4 (and other bits)**

_Tashigi__ and__ Suzume__ adjust__ to__ life__ on __Sunny__. __Tashigi__ gets__ to__ know __the__ members__ of__ the__ crew__. __Franky__ makes __a __transforming__, __battle__-__crib__... __because__ that__'__s__ what__ Franky__ does__._

Tashigi smiled as she watched Zoro comforting the upset baby. She went and sat down next to the two of them.

"What happened?"

Suzume looked at her and Zoro answered. "She fell. She must have got that from you."

Tashigi could feel her cheeks begin to burn. "It's totally normal for kids this age!"

Zoro smirked at her over the top of Suzume's head.

Tashigi leaned back against the wall as she listened to the baby's breathing even out. "Oh, look. She's going to sleep... again. She must have got that from you."

Tashigi looked over when she heard Zoro's deep chuckle from beside her. Settling in next to him, so that their shoulders were touching, Tashigi began to speak again.

"When she was little, she used to cry a lot... or at least it felt like she did. Most of the time, I could get her to calm down. She just wanted comfort from me. If I couldn't do it, usually Smoker could." Tashigi closed her eyes and leaned her head on Zoro's shoulder. "Sometime, even that didn't work and I just had to let her cry. Those times, I think she may have wanted you."

_Tashigi __has__ seemed__ surprised__ every __time__ Zoro__ takes__ Suzume__ and__ keeps__ telling__ him__ that__ he__ doesn__'__t__ need__ to__._

Zoro looked serious as he asked,"Why are you expecting so little of me?"

Tashigi was too shocked by the question to answer it right away. She thought back to her actions and... she really did seem surprised by any responsibility that he took on. She'd taken him up on his offers of help. She'd let him play with Suzume, take naps with her, and do whatever he'd wanted over the week. But, not until this moment, had she considered that it might last beyond their time on this ship. She had not let herself consider any support in the future.

"I... I don't know. I just didn't think you would be around enough for it."

At this, Zoro's forehead creased even more.

"I said I would come back."

Tashigi sighed and looked down. "I know. But I know you can't stay. You can visit, but you won't be there every day. It's not something I can count on. It's not something I can plan for."

Zoro leaned forward and put his hands on Tashigi's shoulders. He gave her a somber, intent look as he began to speak. "I've always thought that when I reach my goal, it won't matter to me what happens next. I'll be the World's Greatest Swordsman and my name will go around the world. I wanted to be able to go back and visit Sensei but it's not necessary… he'd hear the news and that would be enough. Now, I've found something that I want to return to. I have something else live for after I achieve my goal. It's not just Suzume, I want to come back to you too."

Tashigi could feel the blood rushing to her face.

_Stuff__ happens__._

Zoro pulled her close and just held her to his chest. Tashigi closed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder, breathing in his scent that felt so comfortable. They stayed like that for several moments until Zoro broke the silence.

"I don't know when, but I'll come back. To Suzume, and to you."

Tashigi brought her hands up to his chest and used them to push away so that she could see his face."I won't wait for you." She leaned up and murmured to his lips before kissing him again. "But, I'll be there when you come."

_The__ next__ day__, __they__ encounter__ Smoker__'__s__ ship__. __They__ barter__ for__ safe __passage__. __As__ Tashigi __and__ Suzume__ board__ the __Mini__ Merry__, __Nami__ calls__ out__._

"Keep yourselves safe."

"I thought I was doing a pretty good job until I was kidnapped by pirates."

_They__ meet__ up__ with__ Smoker__ on__ a__ smoke__-__propelled__ boat__ to__ transfer__ the__ "__hostages__."_

"You abandon her and the kid or some shit like that, I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born."

"More than you hunt us now?"

"Kid, you guys offended my professional pride when you got away at Loguetown. That's why I started chasin' you. This would be personal."

**_Epilogue_**

_Five __years__ later__, __in__ East __Blue__, __Captain__ Tashigi__ is__ in__ charge__ of__ Loguetown__. __Suzume__ comes __home__ from__ school__ leading__ a__ green__-__haired__ man__ up__ the__ walk__._

**_Omake_**

**Month 16 – A Week after Recovery**

Tashigi found herself enjoying the feeling of being back in her office after finally being returned to the Marines. While she didn't regret the trip with the Strawhat Pirates, she was quite happy not to be travelling with them anymore. It was nice to be more familiar with the "in-laws," so to speak. Smiling to herself, she settled into her chair and was just about to begin sorting through the work that had piled up in her absence when the office door opened.

Looking up and expecting it to be Smoker, Tashigi was surprised when Commodore Hina walked in followed by two of her staff members. Fullbody and Jango stationed themselves outside the door as Hina closed it.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Tashigi asked, confused by the intrusion.

"Hina is here to debrief you on your recent adventure, Lieutenant." Hina settled in the chair across the desk from Tashigi, crossing her legs and steepling her fingers in front of her.

Tashigi furrowed her brow and cocked her head while stamping down her nervousness. "Ma'am, I thought I was debriefed by Rear Admiral Smoker when I returned to the ship."

"Headquarters wanted a more detailed report."

Behind Hina, her two staff members stood, writing down every word that they said. Inwardly, Tashigi was panicking. Outwardly, she did her best to just look mildly confused and annoyed.

"Was there anything specific they wanted more details on, ma'am?" Tashigi fiddled with her pen and looked longingly at the work that would still be on her desk when this ordeal was over.

"To start with, Hina would like to know more about how you were captured. According to reports of the men on the dock, you boarded willingly?"

"It was not so much willingly as to keep their swordsman from wandering around..."

"And once you were on board, you allowed your child to be taken into their custody?"

"Eheh..." Twist the truth! "He really wanted to hold her, ma'am."

Hina raised an eyebrow. "He wanted to hold your child?"

Tashigi thought back to the reports she'd read through. "Well, according to several accounts, he seems to like children. There are even some unsubstantiated rumors about him babysitting in Water 7."

Hina's eyebrow went up further as her scribes wrote furiously in the background. "Likes children?"

Tashigi could see the Commodore's mind going places she didn't like so she corrected, "Not like that! He was always appropriate with Suzume." Hina still looked unconvinced. Lie! "I'm pretty sure his interests lie in other places..."

Hina leaned forward. "And you have information on that?"

Tashigi kept talking and hoped they would forgive her. "Well, while I was on the ship, I noticed that his arguments with their Cook were very... intense."

Tashigi paused as Hina leaned forward more. "Really?"

Pressing on with here creative truths, Tashigi hoped that this never got out... or that they didn't find out that it was her... or that Sanji would forgive her if she forwarded his picture to the bounty division.

Hina would later blame this debriefing for the start of her truly epic PIRATEXPIRATE doujinshi collection.

**Drabbles**

**_Green_**

Tashigi prayed to whatever gods she could think of almost daily that her baby did not have green hair. That would be too difficult to explain away. But, at the same time, she would think with a blush, it would be very cute.

**_Secret_**

It was afternoon when Smoker found himself drinking tea with Vice Admiral Garp. He hadn't managed to escape yet and was ignoring what he could of Garp's prattle. He'd managed fairly well until Garp paused for a moment, looked at him seriously, and said, "So the kid's not yours, right?"

Smoker just glared at the now grinning man.

Garp continued, looking uncommonly sober. "Ace wasn't mine either. That doesn't change anything, does it?"

Smoker snorted. Of course, it didn't change anything at all.


End file.
